Dead Ultimate Team Short Story
by PrinceofDarknessJay
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Deadpool got into The Ultimate Team? well this chapter is going to dive into just what made him join and how. working collab with fanfic author William Russell77995
1. welcome Deadpool

**Sorry for the title, ummm this is a short story collab with fanfic author William Russell77995 (see it in my fav author list) The Ultimate Team is his creation along with the OC that'll be brought in here. Oh and "Dead Ultimate Team" is Deadpool's initiation into the team**!

Deadpool sat on his couch in the living room. He had his mask on not really sure what he wanted to do at the time. He turned on the television and saw that The Ultimate Team were on. There was a lady standing in front of town hall, she was Caucasian with honey see brown hair and grey eyes. The girl wore an all black suit as she spoke. The name on the tv read 'Kate Ferland, second in command speaks out about rescuing President Obama from assasination attempt. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I come here to tell you that if we told any of his security guards we could have risked exposing ourselves to you. Yes at times we expose ourselves to the public and other times we don't. There's great reason for that." she continued talking. Deadpool scuffed as he dropped the remote controller on the couch just as someone knocked on his door. "who the fuck is knocking at my door?" He asked himself.

Deadpool walked to the front door, pulling his pistol out it's holster with his right hand. "What the fuck do you want?" He asked through the door. "Deadpool is it? I'm just her to talk to you on behalf of our leader..you see he's taken interests in you and your...gifts." said the girl, taking notice of the year being January 2015. The girl wore an all black suit like the one on television with black shades and a black hat on. "My name is Abby, as you know I'm a general on T.U.T." said Abby looking to be only fifteen years old. "a little girl like you?" He laughed. "Is your whole team got young leaders or something?" He put his gun away allowing for her to enter but Abby never entered his home. "We are, our in commanding leaders are only seventeen." said Abby adjusting her glasses in her face. "Still ..I'm a lot stronger than you could ever be." said Abby with sterness in her voice.

"What will it be Deadpool? Or should I say Dead Pool. I'll give you untill tonight to answer my request." said Abby turning to walk away, Deadpool looks at the floor for a bit, he heard gunshots, he looked up to see Abby had vanished as if she was never there.

**See you all next week for OUR next chapter **

**!**


	2. Last ride

**And here we are with the last chapter to Dead Ultimate Team! I allowed for William to type this chapter out in his own words. With a word limiter and this is my last fanfic. Enjoy**

The streets were crowded by civilians roaming about, some were busy walking to town square where a report was being given at. In the air was an air ship that were invisible to everyone. Inside this ship were multiple members wearing their own clothes, some of them were sitting down watching movies and playing games, others stayed in their rooms. In one room on the second floor was a girl, she was putting on a black with with black eye contacts instead of their usual brown. She took of her Demi blue jean outfit snd changed into her black outfit, the girl picked up her glasses and blew a kiss at her reflection. "You look good Abby!" said the girl known as Abby. Abby's phone sat on her bed. Her floor were midnight black with white walls, amd matching furniture.

Abby to her bed and picked up her phone, the caller i.d on thr phone read 'My Bae'. Abby cheerfully answered her phone. "Hello?" said Abby walking to her door, it opened like automatic doors and closed behind her as she made her way out to the exit of the ship. "Abby? It's me, Goku!" said Goku on the other end of the phone, Abby smirked then shook her head at her boyfriend. "Boy I already know that. What's up?" said Abby slowing down her pace as she reached the exit. "I was just calling to tell you I love you." said Goku as she hung up saying "I love you too." said Abby jumping down out the ship breaking in a free fall for a bit, Abby smiled to herself as she continued talking out the sky. She straightened herself out like a middle to speed up more, like a blurr she hit the ground extremely hard.

Citizens stared at the dust as it flew around the air, there was nothing for a bit before Abby adjusted her glasses and emerged from the ground unharmed. The last thing she needed were civilians holding her up, asking for her autograph or to take pictures with her. Abby went in a cafe that was a few feet ahead of her, people stared but none really said anything to her. Abby went in the cafe just as Dead Pool was on his way out. "Abby." said Deadpool smiling behind his mask. "I've decided to join you all after all." said Deadpool. Abby looked at him and removed her glasses allowing her brown eyes to shine in the light. "Good call, here take m-" Abby didn't finish her sentence because someone had shot a bullet at her again but it fell to the floor, she growled lowly opening her hand showing she used her speed to catch and drop the bullet. "First order of business Dead Pool, kill that guy." said Abby walking away.

Deadpool watched as Abby started flying off the ground and took off to the sky. "Man I got a feeling I'm going to love working with them already." said Deadpool, he pulled out his gun and shot the man who shot at Abby. "There, all done with jackass over there." said Deadpool smiling, he turned around and saw theady from television there….

**If you want more let me know.**


End file.
